Barefoot in Blue Jeans
by movienerd1174
Summary: Ed pops over after Noah's adoption get together, post 16x23


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new one shot! This takes place right after the season 16 finale, Surrendering Noah. **

**ENJOY!**

Closing the door to Noah's room quietly, Olivia heard her cell phone buzz against the hard marble of her kitchen countertop. She picked up her phone and her stomach fluttered at the sight of his name on the screen. The jolt of excitement she felt when it came to him recently was unfamiliar but not entirely unpleasant.

_I'm so sorry, I got caught up at work. Is it okay if I still stop by? I know Noah is probably sleeping but I just wanted to drop off the gift I got him._

The smile that spread across her face was involuntary and she tried to bite her lip to suppress it. She was hesitant to invite Ed Tucker to Noah's adoption party but he had been a surprising presence recently and she found herself wanting him there.

Sending him a quick positive reply, Olivia looked down at herself. She was in cotton shorts and a distressed boyfriend tee. This wasn't going to work.

Heading into her bedroom, she discarded the shorts and pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She had bought the t-shirt already distressed, several little manufactured rips and frays over the material. The best part was the deep v neckline that made her cleavage look unmatched.

Giving herself a once over in the full length mirror, she decided to keep the shirt. It made her boobs look fantastic.

When she got back out to the living room, she flopped back on the couch and checked her phone again. She noticed how warm her cheeks were and pressed her cool hands to the overheated skin. She spotted the wine glass on the table and rationalized that that was the reason for her flush and not from the anticipation of her guest.

Hearing her door buzz, she hopped off the couch a little faster than she should've. "Come on up", she spoke into the box by the front door and heard the outside door opening, signaling his entrance into her building.

She opened the door as soon as he reached her apartment and couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He was dressed in his typical work suit sans the jacket and the tie and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

One of his hands held a bottle of wine while the other had a gift wrapped in paw patrol wrapping paper. "Sorry I'm late." His sigh was defeated but the small smile playing on his lips was not.

"Happens to all of us." She responded, opening the door further and letting him enter. "Thank you so much, he'll be so excited." She said as she took the gift, placing it on the dining table and accepting the wine in her other hand.

She took the wine into the kitchen and he shifted from foot to foot in her living room. Socializing with members of the department that weren't in IAB was foreign to him.

"Make yourself at home, Captain", she called from the kitchen as she grabbed the corkscrew from the drawer. "I hope you don't mind but I started without you."

He spotted the wine glass on the coffee table and he sat down on the couch. "I'll be a gentleman, I promise." He replied, earning a chuckle from her. "This is a nice place", he observed, looking around the apartment as he leaned back against the couch.

The apartment was minimally decorated but everything flowed and there was no shortage of photographs. A few of her mother, several of her squad and dozens of Noah.

The pop of the cork echoed throughout the apartment and she entered the living room with the wine and second wine glass. She handed him his glass before filling hers.

Tucking her legs beneath her, she sat on the opposite side of the couch facing him. "I know it's been a rough couple of weeks but this is something to celebrate. To you and Noah." Ed toasted, his eyes meeting hers.

Clinking her glass against his, she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she took a sip of the deep red liquid. The intensity of his blue eyes of her was almost too much to bear. "Releived that you missed the skeptics?" She teased, referring to her squad.

Pursing his lips, he swallowed the wine as he shook his head. "No, actually" he cleared his throat. "They're your family. If you trust them, I trust them." She couldn't believe this was Ed Tucker sitting in front of her, the same Ed Tucker that has investigated almost everyone in her squad. It was like she was seeing him with a different lens and she liked it.

"Nick told me he's putting in his papers. Taking partial retirement and moving to California to be with his kids." She revealed, taking a generous sip of wine. A certain sadness shadowed her face and the inner cop in him couldn't help but take note.

"Amaro's a good cop. He hasn't had it easy, that's for sure." He commiserated, his eyes lingering on her. A solemn expression marred her beautiful face as she looked down at the dark red liquid swirling around the rounded glass. "He deserves a fresh start."

Olivia nodded in agreement as she looked back up at him. "I'm a tiny bit heartbroken." She laughed sadly, indicating how much with her thumb and forefinger.

A silence fell between them. This question keeping running through Ed's mind. The same question he has had for years, he tried to surpress it but it was bubbling up his throat. He took a large gulp of wine trying to swallow it but it escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Did you and Amaro ever, uh, get together?"

"No", she answered quickly, half scoffing half laughing. "Nick is just very... protective of me." He nodded, completely understanding the urge. "There hasn't been anyone since Cassidy..." she trailed off, her fingertip tracing the rim of her wine glass.

The imagine of Olivia and Cassidy invaded his mind and he felt an unfamiliar pang of jealous gnaw at the back of his head. His eyes moved down the long line of her exposed neck to the sliver of collar bone peaking out from below one of the shirt's fabricated rips. As much as he wanted to spare a glance at her cleavage, he stopped himself. He knew once he did, it would be all over. "That's a shame."

It left his lips like a whisper and his eyes flickered back up to hers. He couldn't quite read the look stewing behind her brown eyes but he could tell she wasn't put off. She almost looked... _intrigued._

Before he could read to much into it, she hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "I have something that I think you'll like." She called.

When she reentered the living room, his heart jumped. Before him stood his perfect woman. Olivia Benson, barefoot in skin tight jeans and a casual top. Her hair piled on the top of her head, a fifth of Makers mark in one hand and two tumblers balanced between the fingers of the other. He couldn't help but notice how she walked up on her toes when she was barefoot and he could've watched it all day.

"You've turned me on to it." She shrugged, placing the glasses on the coffee table and filling them a generous amount. The words made his groin stir.

Holding out his hand, he gave her an irresistible smirk. "I can't resist a good bourbon."

Or Olivia Benson, apparently.

* * *

His laugh was mezmorizing to her. It was deep but not very loud. Almost nasally and when it really got going he was a knee slapper. She had seen him stifle a laugh or let a chuckle slip out but this, this was full blown laughter.

Olivia has just told him the story about the time Noah spit up on Barba and his $800 tie and his laughter lit up the room. "I can just imagine his sad little turtle face." Ed managed to get out before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

The giggle bubbling in her throat was hard to ignore. The bourbon definitely had gotten the better of them. They had moved closer to each other on the couch, the outsides of their legs touched and their eyes lingered. "Babies are not his fortè."

Sitting sideways with her bent elbow over the back of the couch, she couldn't help but watch him. He quickly felt her eyes. "What?", he asked, a chuckle dying on his lips.

Regarding him for one second more, she shook her head slightly. "You're just different than what I thought." She revealed as if it was the most profound thing. Alcohol squinted her eyes and she tilted her head against the back of the couch, a dreamy look playing on her face. "It feels like an alternate universe, being here right now with you like this." She admitted, her warm hand finding his firm forearm.

Ed had had one more glass of bourbon than she, evening the score with her extra glass of wine. The deep flush working it's way up his neck was proof. "Is it weird?" He asked quietly, looking down as her fingertips traced the tendons in his forearm.

"Not in a bad way", she surmised with a little shrug.

The faint feeling of her nails on his skin could quickly lull him to sleep if he let it. "Good" he sighed contently, "I like being on your good side."

As soon as the words let his mouth, her hand slipped into his and their fingers intertwined so effortlessly. "Sorry for all those times I was a bitch." She chuckled, enthralled by the way his thumb was moving against her skin.

"Don't be", he muttered, turning his head to the side against the back of the couch to look at her face. Her eyes found his. "It was actually kind of sexy."

The words made a heat spread throughout her chest. She pursed her lips, trying her hardest to suppress the smirk that was tugging at the corner of her mouth. "C'mon don't tell me you didn't know I've had a thing for you." His tone was light but self deprecating. "I'm gonna have to change up my tactics." He groaned, bringing a hand to his face.

Moving closer so she was perched of her knees next to him, she grabbed his hand from his face with both of hers. "Don't", she whispered, he breath a warm breeze between them.

Weighing his large hand in hers, she brought it to her face and pressed her lips against each of his digits before pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. He held his breath as his keen eyes watched her pillowy lips move along his skin. "I knew", she revealed, her lips quirking into a small smile.

The urge to touch her became too strong to ignore and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She released a content sigh through her nose as his hand moved to the back of her neck. He slid his tongue between her lips and suddenly nothing existed but him.

Sliding her hands up his broad chest, she gripping collar of his dress shirt. He didn't want to cross the line but he could quickly feel himself getting lost in her.

With his thumb softly caressing her cheek, he laid soft pecks on her lips as he pulled back slightly. Her eyes opened slowly as if she was coming out of daze, a question shining in her brown eyes. "I told you I was going to be gentleman." He rasped, the pad of his thumb whispering over her lips.

"You don't have to be." Her voice held its usual richness but now there was a coarseness that matched his. He watched as her little pink tongue peaked out from between her lips and swiped at his finger. It made his pants tighten.

Ed's jaw visibly clenched and Olivia's lips curved upwards into a mischievous smirk. She was having an obvious effect on him and it was one of the most addicting sensations.

Swinging her leg over him, she planted herself firmly in his lap. His hands found their way to her thighs immediately, a tiny groan slipping out of his throat. She leaned forward, her chest pressing against his and she laid warm kisses on his face.

"I always knew this would happen, you know." She stated, her mouth moving over his. As soon as the words left her mouth, she kissed him hotly.

Under different circumstances he could do this for hours but the bait she was dangling was just too tempting. "Knew what?" He asked as he tore his lips from hers.

"I knew I would have you between my legs, Tucker." She admitted.

It was the first time Olivia had ever seen him in some degree of shock. His mouth dropped open slightly and his strong hands clung to the thickness of her thighs. "Liv", he practically pleaded.

The intimate nickname just made her even more hyper focused on what she wanted. Him. Her lips breezed over his cheek to his ear. "Granted, I always figured it would be a hate fuck." The words sparked between them. He let his head fall against the back of the couch as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Leaning forward, she pressed her open mouth against the hollow of his throat. He smelt like a mixture of soap and sweat with a hint of cigarette smoke. A scent so uniquely Ed Tucker, she wanted it bottled.

Pulling back, she watched as he raised his head and opened his hazy eyes. Her hands slipped under the collar of his shirt, a slight flush spreading underneath her fingertips. "But I don't hate you anymore." She revealed softly, watching her fingers unclasp the top button of his shirt.

Those words were everything he never knew he needed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, the smells of her hair quickly intoxicating him. His lips moved down her temple and brushed her ear. "I never hated you."

"Could've fooled me." She scoffed into his neck.

Pressing a searing kiss to her pulse point, Ed's lips pulled up into a smile as he heard her swift intake of breath. "I just wanted you."

Olivia's eyes found his. "Really?"

His hands rubbed over the denim that covered her thighs. "There's a thin line, Olivia." He replied with a small smirk before she kissed him soundly.

One of his hands cupped her supple behind while the other slipped underneath the back of her shirt. She moaned softly when he sucked her bottom lip between his, her hips grinding against his.

The heat building deep in her belly was stronger than she'd ever experienced. Her body was drawn to his like a magnet and the feeling of his fingers against her bare skinb was setting her aflame.

He was straining against his work pants and he wondered if she felt it too. Judging by the way she was gyrating in his lap, he was guessing she did. "Do I have to call you Ed now?" She mumbled against his lips.

"You can call me anything you want." He replied, his voice gruff. His nose brushed against hers as he felt her urgent fingers against his shoulder blades. "Ed, Tucker... Captain."

The last word was a breath between them and sent a jolt between her legs. "So you're into that, huh?" She teased, the pressure increasing between their hips.

"I'm into whatever you're into... Sergeant." He rasped before catching her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth, silently cursing the clothes between them. "Stand up", he ordered softly.

As if he read her mind, his fingers found the button at the front of her jeans. Scooting to the edge of the couch, his eyes found hers in a silent question.

Looking down at him over her heaving chest, she nodded as her hands ran over his silver hair. He slipped the button through the loop before grabbing hold of the fabric at each side of her hips.

Yanking down the denim until it reached her knees, he took in the sight of her. Black lace panties covered her shapely ass and her thighs were as thick and toned as he imagined. He leaned forward and pressed an open mouth against the lace covering the sensitive flesh between her legs. She sucked in a quick breath at the intimate gesture.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, he swiftly pulled her back down into his lap. Her lips moved against his as his hands roamed the lace covering her ass. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and wanted to nothing more than to bury himself in it.

Tearing her mouth away from his, she laid white hot open mouth kisses against his throat. His head fell against the back of the couch while one of his hands circled the back of her neck. "I can't wait to figure out what makes Olivia Benson's toes curl." He admitted, his Adam's apple bobbing under her lips.

The hot tip of her tongue pressed against his pulse point between searing a trail back up to his mouth. "You better get started, then." She puffed against his lips, a bold smile spreading across her face.

Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, he flipped them over on the couch. Her playful squeal turned into a soft moan that was quickly muted by his mouth.

Ed has one fleeting thought before her hands found his belt buckle. No matter what happens between them, he will never forget how she looked tonight. Barefoot in blue jeans.

**I love feedback! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
